Ryuichi Himejima
|Romaji = Himejima Ryūichi|Race = devil/dragon hybrid|Nicknames = Ryukun Vermilion Demon Alchemy's Ultimate creation|Hair Color = White Brown(former)|Eye Color = Crimson violet(former)|Equipment = Holy lightning Light Eater Alchemy|Relatives = Issei Hyodou (great-grandfather)† Akeno Himejima(great-grandmother)† Kurenai Himejima(grandfather)† Akio himejima(cousin) Tomoe Ikuse(relative)|Affiliations = Grigori(Former) Revelations Himself|Status = Alive|Ranking = Highclass devil}}Ryuichi Himejima''('姫島龍一; Himejima Ryūichi) also k''nown by his alias the 'Vermilion demon('朱色の鬼; Shuiro no oni'') is the antagonist and one of the pivotal characters of Volume 16 in the fanfic High School DxD: Black. One of the DxD children, devils descendants of Issei with one of the original girls of his harem, in his case Akeno himejima, Ryuichi is a relative of Akio Himejima and Tomoe Ikuse, and a survivor of the Grigori explosion. Being the only one to view the one behind the destruction of the Grigori institute and the death of his grandfather Kurenai and grandaunt Akane, he joined Revelations to find and skill them. Appearance Ryuichi is described as a tall, handsome man of snow-white hair, slight-pale complexion and crimson-red eyes, and whos taller than both Akio and Tomoe and has a muscular build. He also has his grandfather's named tatooed in his tongue to remind him as his position as a Light Eater. In flashbacks, is revealed that he used to have brown hair and violet eyes, traits inherited from his great-grandparents, and only when he was forced under extreme pressure and experimentation by Revelations did his hair and eyes change. He usually wears a traditional clothing of the himejima clan which he stole, with armour around his left arm. Also due to his fallen angel and devil ancestry, he also has a odd pairs of wings, while he has three wings of a fallen angel and just one wing of a devil. Personality History Ryuichi is one of the DxD children, devils with direct ancestry with Issei Hyoodou with one of the girls of his harem, in his case, the Priestess of Lighting Akeno Himejima. Born after the Great Apocalypse and raised in the Grigori institute, he was raised with by his grandfather Kurenai alonside his cousin Akio, Tomoe and Anakim. However, a few years before the start of the fanfic, the Grigori institute was completely destroyed by an unknown force, Ryuichi being the only one who knew of their identity, killing everyone except him, Tomoe, Akio and Anakim, and causing the downfall of the Fallen angel comunity, which was overrun by devils. However, Ryuichi was not found as he was pinned under mounts of rubbles, later being found by Barsisa Nimrod and taken to the headquarers of Reveleations where he was places under extreme experimentation. During his experimentation, he was forced to eat the remains of Kurenai, Baraqiel and his family, minus Akio, and was later implanted with several different organs and lastley, he was later fused with several Light eaters, Albedo krönung, and nigredos, turning into what Nimrod called the 'the Ultimate creation of Alchemy'(血の暗い魔(アルケミー)の究極の創造; Arukemī no Kyūkyoku no Sōzō). Plot Volume 16 Powers & Abilities 'Holy lightning -' Being a descendent of Baraqiel, Ryuichi has the ability to generate holy lightning. According to Akio, Ryuichi was said to be a prodigy in control his lightning, being compared to his great great grandfather with in raw and destructive power. '''Enhanced Strength -''' 'Immense combat skills -' 'Immense endurance -' 'Wit -' Ryuichi has shown to be extremely intelligent even for his grade of age, proving to be more intelligent then Anakim and Akatsuki. '''Flight - Being a fallen angel/devil hybrid, Ryuichi can use his pairs of fallen angel/devil wings to fly. Alchemy abilities By being sujected to several different sick experiments by Barsisa Nimrod that involve every form of Alchemy, Ryuichi has attained different abilities based on the forms of alchemy. * Light Eater''(暗い中空; raitoītā, lit. Dark hollows)'' -''' By devouring his grandfather and family, Ryuichi attained his status as an light Eater, described as a exceptionally powerful one at that. Trivia * Ryuich's Images are based on Basara Toujoufrom the 'Shinmai maou no Testament' series. His backstory is slightly based on Hajime nagumo from the series '''Arifureta - from Commonplace to World's strongest. * His title as the Vermilion Demon, is based on both being a descendent of Issei hyoudou and the Himejima Clan of the Five Great Families. Category:High School DxD: Black Category:Characters (Black) Category:Male (Black) Category:Devils (Black) Category:Fallen Angels (Black) Category:Dragons (Black) Category:Hybrids (Black) Category:Light Eater